The wedding plan
by foreverandfaithfullyyours
Summary: When Rachel Berry gets an invitation to her exes wedding, her and her friends come up with a plan to make Jesse jealous... With a little help from Army Soldier, Finn Hudson. AU, Finchel, Puckurt, Blam, so St. Fabray


The words were printed black, in script, the fancy calligraphy kind of script. The card it was written on was such a clean white color, and so delicate she feared it would break if she dropped it. It was really beautiful, and if the word on it didn't make her want to burst out in sobs, curling up and listening to Barbra's greatest hits. But she couldn't. She took a deep breath, trying to relax, the make the lump in her throat go away. She kept reading the words over and over again.

You have been invited to the wedding of, Mr. Jesse Drew St. James and Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
September 23, 1:30 PM at The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers.  
Please RSVP by July 13.

Rachel Berry felt her bottom lip quiver once more when the front door opened. Rachel turned her head and saw her step brother, Blaine Anderson, walk into the door of their small Manhattan apartment with his boyfriend, Sam Evans and their best friend, Kurt Hummel.

"Hey Rae!" Blaine chirped as he kissed the top of his sister's head, immediately spotting the invitation in her hand "ooh, what is this?" Blaine said with a smile "You have been invited to the wedding of... Mr. Jesse Drew and Ms Lu-" Blaine immediately stopped reading the card and looked at Rachel "He's getting married?" Blaine said before looking at the other men in the apartment.

"Who's Jesse?" Sam said, looking at the trio.

"Rachel's ex boyfriend. He dumped her on her birthday" Kurt whispered quietly before engulfing Rachel into a hug "Oh sweetie, I know it must suck to get this, but you're better off without him. He's an ass." He got a weak back handed swat to the chest and a warning glare from Rachel, before sighing. Kurt eyed the card in Blaine's hand and yanked it from him, scanning th card over "I say you should go"

"What?" Rachel and Blaine said, both staring at Kurt with puzzled expressions. Kurt let go of Rachel and walked to where Sam was, holding the card high up, like some sort of prize

"I say you should go, being your beautiful and confident self, and show Jesse just what he let go last year" Kurt said with a confident smirk "And, Me, Blaine, Sam and Noah will join you" Kurt said. He gave a little smirk to Rachel and the boys, throwing the card in the air "I'm not taking no for an answer people. We are doing this!"

"B-but Kurt!" Rachel said, standing up from the kitchen chair and going to her best friend "I can't go there with my four friends, who are each others dates, with no date myself!"

"She's right Kurt" Sam said "She might look beautiful and confident there, but if she doesn't bring someone herself, Jesse may not care"

"Hm.. You two have a point..." Kurt said, grabbing the card off the floor and holding it again as he pondered for a little before snapping his fingers "okay, Noah's friend just got discharged from the army the other day, and I'm sure he'll be available.. Willing, I'm not sure, but available yes. It's worth a shot!" Kurt said

"What was he discharged for" Blaine said, holding a hand up

"According to Noah, he and his squad got attacked when they were driving down the road. Roadside bomb apparently. He and another guy made it out, and Finn got injured. He's fine though.. I think" Kurt explained

Rachel bit her lip and glanced around the room to Sam and Blaine. Both of them shrugged at her "You can't go to a wedding alone Rae" Blaine said "It's just sad"

Rachel sighed and looked at Kurt "Call Noah and see if he can convince Finn"

Noah Puckerman woke up with a jump when he heard his phone ringing, rubbing his eyes from his nap. He had passed out after a long day of work, and after he took Finn in, he never had a lot of time for sleep "Finn!" he yelled "can you please get that!" Puck yelled before flopping back down on his bed.

Finn Hudson got up from the couch, holding his left arm. After the bomb, he had gotten some head injury, and his left arm was crushed, leaving it difficult to move now. He picked up the phone, and put it to his ear "Hey, it's Finn, Puck is kinda napping right now, so he can't answer. But um, if you wanna leave a message for him you can" Finn said into the phone

"oh, well actually, I wanted to talk to you Finn. My name is Kurt Hummel I'm-"

"Puck's boyfriend, yeah, hey. Whats up?"

Kurt cleared his throat, looking over at Rachel and giving her a small smile "Well uh, You see, my friend got invited to her ex's wedding, right? And we thought we would send Rachel there with us, her friends, as a support system and all, but you know, it's a wedding, and you can;t go to a wedding alone or else you look kind of... pathetic." Kurt said with a little sigh "We we're hoping though, that maybe you would go with Rachel?"

"Oh, jeeze um.." Finn said, pursing his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. How could he go and be someones date to a wedding when he didn't know any of these people?

It was almost like Kurt read his mind "It's not a date, at all it's just... a favor. Just, you coming so Rachel doesn't look sad at a wedding by herself. Please?"

Finn sighed "Um, let me get back to you, okay? I just need th think" Finn said, pinching the bridge of his nose "Bye, Kurt. I'll let Puck know you called" Finn said and hung the phone up before flopping down on the couch.


End file.
